Tokyo Ghoul
by OnyixBlueEye
Summary: Berita tentang kemunculan makhluk Ghoul mulai terdengar membuat panik para penduduk kota Konoha, apalagi dengan seoarang pemuda menjadi korban walaupun tidak sampai tewas. Bisakah anggota CCG mengatasi serangan para Ghoul jika memang makhluk pemakan manusia ini muncul?
1. Chapter 1

Kota Konoha adalah sebuah pusat kota dimana kau dengan mudah mendapatkan seseuatu. Namun Konoha pun mempunyai cerita tersendiri bagaimana kota itu terbentuk dan bagaimana dulu kondisi penduduknya

TOKYO GHOUL

PAIR :SASUNARU, SHIKAKIBA  
RATE : M (bloody scane)  
GENRE : ROMANCE  
WARN : TYPO, BL, BAHSA GAJE

IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ

Konoha adalah kota tertua setelah Uzu. Dulu, dulu sekali pernah beredar cerita bahwa Kota Konoha adalah kota terkutuk dimana penduduknya gemar memakan manusia. Dan makhluk tersebut di panggil dengan Ghoul,.wujudnya bukan monster seperti pada umumnya Ghoul sama seperti kita yaitu manusia namun Ghoul lebih istimewa mereka mempunyai mata yang unik dan memiliki ekor di bagian belakang tubuhnya

Ghoul pandai berbaur dengan manusia maka dari itu akan sangat sulit bagi kita membedakannya. Ghoul pun berumur panjang, cara untuk mengalahkan Ghoul sendiri masih sebuah misteri namun berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya Ghoul menghilang entah punah atau menyembunyikan diri sampai saat ini mitos tersebut masih saja menjadi perdebatan adapun pihak beranggapan bahwa Ghoul masih menetap di Konoha dan itu membuat warga kadang ketakutan maka dari itu pemerintah membuat sebuah kelompok untuk meneliti Ghoul tersebut yang mereka namai CCG

Dan dari sini lah petualangn seorang pemuda tanggung akan di mulai. Dengan sahabatnya mereka akan melewati hari-hari penuh kejutan

TBC... just prolog wanna next or delate... ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo... terima kasih atas Review untuk senji-san dan juga Shionn-san. Dan saya mohon maaf banget untuk Shionn-san karna tidak bisa merubah pair menjadi Straight karna memang tema ffn yang saya buat adalah BL alias boyxboy sekali lagi maaf jika membuat anda kecewa semoga anda masih mau baca ffn ini

Untuk Senju-san arigatou atas sarannya, tapi sebelum itu anda tau kan BL takutnya anda baca akan kecewa karna pairnya di utamakan SN. Untuk pengambilan cerita saya akan mengambil sedikit jalan cerita Tokyo Ghoul yang asli seperti di anime.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda tanggung dan seorang yatim piatu. Dia kuliah di Universitas Konoha bersama sahabatnya Nara Shikamaru

Pagi itu Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengunjungi sebuah caffe, seperti biasa mereka minum kopi sebelum melakukan aktifitas. Walaupun sahabatnya shikamaru pemalas tapi Shikamaru sangat perhatian pada Sasuke dengan selalu memperhatikan pola makan sang Uchiha

PAIR : SASUNARU, SHIKAKIBA  
RATE : M (blood scane)  
GENRE : ROMANCE  
WARN : TYPO, BL, BAHSA GAJE, OOC

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
TOKYO GHOUL © Ishida Sui

TOKYO GHOUL 2

"Aku tau kau menyukai salah satu pegawai disini" ucpa Shikamaru dengan senyum menggoda

Sasuke mendengus dengan Ucapan Shikamaru "Kau bicara apa"

"Jangan mengelak Uchiha, kau sering menghabis kan waktu disini hanya untuk memandangi wanita itu kan" dengan lirikan mata Shikamaru menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang membersihkan mejas. Dengan rambut berwarna ungu sang gadis tersipu mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu" ucap Sasuke kesal

Shikamaru tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke "Makanlah yang banyak aku yang akan mentraktir mu"

"Kau sangat baik tuan Nara aku tersanjung" katanya mengejek

Dari arah luar seorang gadis berrambut merah jambu berjalan dengan santai rambutnya yang panjang tergerai begitu indah dengan mata emeraldnya memandangi sekitar seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia mamasuki sebuah Caffe di mana Sasuke dan Shikamaru singgahi

Klang...

Bunyi lonceng menandakan seorang pelanggang datang dengan sigap wanita berrambut ungu menghampiri sang wanita untuk memberi pesanan. Sasuke dan Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sang gadis berrambut merah jambu tersebut, merasa sedang di perhatikan sang gadis menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke dan Shika hingga membuat mereka salah tingkah

"Apa-apaan wajah merah itu"

"Diam kau Nara"

Sang gadis pun tersenyum, bukan tersenyum manis melainkan tersenyum menyeringai, lidah panjangnya menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang kering. Wanita ber rambut ungu memperhatikan dalam diam

© onyixblueeye ©

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Sasuke akhirnya berkenalan dengan sang gadis ber rambut merah jambu. Karna memang satu arah Sasuke pun mengantarkan pulang gadis tersebut

"Jadi Nama mu Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Panggil saja Sasuke, nona Haruno" kata Sasuke salah tingkah

Sang gadis mempoutkan bibirnya kesal " kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura, Sasuke-kun"

Lama mereka berbincang tak terasa mereka melewati jalan yang sepi, 'aneh' pikir Sasuke "Emm... Sakura-san apa benar ini jalannya"

Sakura mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin kan aku lupa jalan pulang" entah kenapa jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang. Sasuke menelan ludah dan melihat ke arah samping, betapa kagetnya saat tak mendapati Sakura di sampingnya

"Kau mencariku Sasuke-kun" Sakura muncul tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Mata berwarna hitam dengam iris merah kecil di dalamnya dan jangan lupakan ekor yang meliuk-liuk di belakangnya

"Aaaaaaa" Sasuke berlari, namun ekor Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke "Tolong, lepaskan aku"

"HAHAHAHA" Graukkkk

Sakura menggigit pundak Sasuke dan menarik dagingnya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya

"GHOUL" teriak Sasuke. Karna geram Sakura membanting tubuh Sasuke hingga menabrak tiang besi

"MATI KAU SASUKE-KUN" namun sebelum ekor Sakura menusuk jantung Sasuke dari arah atas besi berjatuhan menimpa tubuh Sakura. Dan seseorang di atas sana tersenyum menyeringai

"Jalang" gumamnya

Sebelum Sasuke menutup mata sekilas dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata Rubby yang sangat indah dengan ekor emasnya di atas gedung meloncat menjauh

Shikamaru berlari di sepanjang koridor Rumah sakit. Panik karna sang sahabat di kabarkan masuk rumah sakit, padahal tadi malam sebelum berpisah Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja tak di pedulikannya tatapan aneh dari orang sekitar, setelah mencapai kamar rawat Sasuke, Shikamaru pun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Sasuke" panggilnya tak percaya melihat kondisi sang sahabat karibnya. Shikamaru melangkah masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke "Apa yang terjadi" lirihnya

"Nghhh" Sasuke menggeliatkan badannya merasa tak nyaman dengan perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka dan menatap Shikamaru samar "Shika" panggilnya serak " Apa yang terjadi? "

"Apa kau amnesia Sasuke"

"Jangan bercanda bodoh" kata Sasuke kesal

"Lalu kenapa kau malah bertanya apa yang terjadi? , harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu"

Sekilas Sasuke tampak berfikir dan mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam " Ghoul" kata Sasuke tertahan

"Ha? , Apa kau bilang"

"Ghoul, Shika. Wanita itu adalah Ghoul, Sakura dia memakan pundak ku dan dia mempunyai ekor" jelas Sasuke

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya "Aku rasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras"

Sebelum Sasuke menyangkal ucapan Shikamaru seseorang memasuki kamar Sasuke. Seorang pria paruh baya membawa dua koper yang entah apa itu isinya dan seorang pemuda di belakangnya ia sendiri pun membawa koper

"Kami dari CCG, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi"

Other side#

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan di sebuah gedung bertingkat sangat memekakan telinga "Sakuraaaa... Sakuraa-ku matiii.. Aaaaaa"

Brakkkkk Crashhhh

Sebuah ekor emas membanting sang peneriakan "Brisik, jalang itu pantas mati" ekornya yang panjang meliuk-liuk dari arah belakang, noda darah mengotori sebagian ekornya

"Huhuhu Sakura-kuuu" tangisnya. Walaupun sabetan di area perutnya yang menganga makhluk tersebut masih sanggup bertahan "Naru-samaaa, saya mohon habisi manusia ituu" laki-laki itu menyeret badannya yang bersimbah darah kearah sang Ghoul muda

"Hahahahaha"

Tawanya mengerikan. Dan dia melangkah menuju jendela

Jlebbbb crashhhh brukkk

"Lebih baik kau menyusul jalang itu" ucapnya sadis setelah menusukkan ekornya tepat di jantung laki-laki tersebut "Uchiha Sasuke"

Bersambung...


End file.
